Violin Tune
by Akane Kotou
Summary: Its already been six months since the concours and Kanazawa-sensei called them for a charity concert sponsored by Hamai Misa, but destiny has something in store for them. Find out! Len/Kaho
1. Canon

Disowning La Corda d' Oro: don't own it, never will, this is my first fic as well.

Classes was finally over, I grabbed my things and went outside, to my surprise, Tsuchiura-kun was waiting for me outside, "Tsuchiura-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Kanazawa-sensei's calling the concour participants." He said.

That was weird, I thought, "Is that so?" I said, Tsuchiura-kun nodded, he took the lead and after a few minutes of walking, we reached his office, I opened the door, all the concour participants were there, and so was Kanazawa-sensei and Ousaki-senpai.

"Oh, finally, you're here!" said Kanazawa-sensei, he took a piece of paper and instructed everyone to sit down.

"Ok, actually, the reason why you're all here is because there's this charity concert next month. It's sponsored by Tsukimori-kun's mother, Hamai Misa." Ousaki-senpai said, lowering down his glasses to stare at Tsukimori-kun.

Ryoutaro cringed, he still idolizes Hamai Misa even though he truly hates her son.

Kanazawa-sensei started distributing some folders, there, it was written who and what piece we will play. I took a look my paper; all of the pieces were taken from the concours. I would be playing Ave Maria…with Tsukimori-kun? "Hey," piped Tsuchiura-kun, a hint of anger present in his voice, "who decided this?"

Kanazawa-sensei grinned, "It's Tsukimori-kun's mother. Got any complaints?" he said.

Ryoutaro sighed in defeat, of course he wouldn't complain if _the_ Hamai Misa was the one who decided.

I continued reading my pieces; I would also be playing Canon with Shimizu-kun and Tsuchiura-kun, Gavotte with Hihara-senpai. Worst of all, I was going to play Caprice, Opus. 12 and Opus. 50 with Tsukimori-kun.. Heck, why do I have to play a lot of duets with him?

Ousaki-senpai spoke up, "I advice you all to start practicing."

Unnoticable to Kahoko, Kanazawa-sensei grinned.

Kahoko dropped her head, how was she going to practice Tsukimori-kun's pieces, they were too hard for her! Shimizu-kun approached me and tilted his sleepy head to the side; he smiled gently at me and said, "Hino-senpai, do you want to start practicing the Canon with Tsuchiura-senpai? I know how to play it already, and it's going to be easy for Tsuchiura-senpai to catch up."

I looked at Tsuchiura-kun's direction and he nodded, I looked back at Shimizu-kun and smiled, "Sure, where can we practice?" I asked.

"We can go to my house." He suggested.

Tsuchiura-kun suddenly appeared behind me and smiled.

Moments later...

I never went to Shimizu-kun's house yet, and I felt excited, I had a feeling it would be as big as Fuyumi-san's house.. It wasn't that far from the school and we reached it in a couple of minutes. The house was simple and had a hint of elegance and purity in it. We entered the house, but no one was home.

"I'm sorry, my parents went abroad for a while and so did my sister," he said groggily, "make yourselves at home, I'll make some tea, you can start practicing in that room if you like." He pointed to a room that had transparent walls.

"Thanks Shimizu-kun." I said. Tsuchiura-kun was staring at the house, he didn't hear anything that Shimizu-kun said, so I grabbed his arm for a second and he came to his senses, "Oh sorry, what?" he asked.

"We're gonna start practicing." I said, we went inside and I realized that it was a sound-proof room, "Cool." Tsuchiura-kun said.

"Yeah," I opened my violin case and gently lifted the violin, Tsuchiura-kun walked to the piano and said, "Actually, there's a copy of all the pieces and accompaniments of all the pieces for all our instruments stapled under the paper." He said, so that was why the folder was so thick!

He shuffled the papers and found Canon, for piano accompaniment, "Whenever you're ready." He said.

I nodded my head as a signal then we started playing. The piece was soft and gentle; I remembered the reason why I chose this piece in the concours, my friends… The piece ended and Tsuchiura-kun smiled, "nice start." He said.

Shimizu-kun entered the room carrying tea, and then he went to one side where his cello was placed and he got it. He opened his cello and positioned it, "Ready." said Tsuchiura-kun and we all started playing.

I didn't realize it but it sounded more beautiful when all three of us played. Tsuchiura-kun's steady notes, Shimizu-kun's low, smooth notes and my soft and high notes all blended naturally. The piece ended, "That was great!" I said.

"Sure was." said Tsuchiura-kun.

I glanced at my watch, "Oh, I'm sorry, I gotta go! My mom said that there'll be a guest at our house at 6:30. Bye!" I said, placing the violin back in its case and I reached for the door.

"Bye, Hino-senpai." Shimizu-kun said.

Tsuchiura-kun stood up, "Hey, I'll walk you home." he offered.

I faced him, "Sure." I said, puzzled.

Ryoutaro's POV

While we were walking, it started to drizzle a bit, I watched Hino hug her violin protectively, she said, "My violin!" then she looked forward, "Thank God we're here!"

I wanted the walk to last longer, but things had to end, it's not as if she feels the same way I do, she feels like I'm her big brother.

It started to rain harder, Hino went inside and looked at me, "Hey, come in, you're gonna get wet if you go now." she said.

I shrugged, "Yeah." I stepped inside and noticed the resemblance of her house and Shimizu's house. They were both simple and elegant, just like how I'd imagine it. I sighed momentarily and snapped out of it.

"I'm home!" she said, we took off our shoes and went to a room, must be the living room.

"Hi, Kaho...oh! Who is this hm? Your boyfriend?" a girl who looked like Hino said.

Hino slapped her arm lightly, "Sis, this is Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, and he is so NOT my boyfriend." she said, it kind of stung to hear her say that though.

"Hi," I said.

"Well, go up and change Kahoko, they're coming in about 10 minutes." she said, "Mom and dad's picking them up."

"'Kay." she said, "Tsuchiura-kun, you can make yourself at home or play the piano if you want to." she went up to the next floor and entered the room.

Kahoko's POV

I went up to my room and forgot to lock it. I just wished that my sister wouldn't say anything embarrassing. She always does. I walked to my closet and scanned it for a while, something semi-casual, we're just eating here anyway, right?

Just when I was deciding, I heard my sister shout, "Kaho-chan, mom called saying we'll just be eating outside!"

"Okay!" I shouted back, now what will I wear? It took me more than three minutes to decide. Finally, I chose to wear a white sleeveless turtleneck with a silver belt just above the stomach and a pink skirt. I was going to wear knee high boots and a white hair band. I was just about to open the door when Tsuchiura-kun suddenly burst in, I almost hit the ground but Tsuchiura-kun reached me by the waist and pulled me up, the contact was so close that I blushed. He stayed that way for a few seconds then my sister came in, "Oh," then she half closed the door, "I'm very sorry for intruding, please, continue what you were doing." she said, snickering.

Tsuchiura-kun immediately let go, "I-I was just going to say that I'm going home already, it stopped raining already." he said, blushing, not looking in my direction. I was just going to say something when he suddenly dashed of.

My sister went in, "Aw, so close." she pouted, "By the way, you look nice. We're going, mom and dad's here." she said.

My sister also looked nice in a sleeveless dress that flowed just below her knee; she tied her hair in a ponytail. She looked very cute.

We went down the stairs, finding mom and dad waiting for us downstairs, "Both of you look nice." My mother said.

"Let's go, shall we?" dad said, gesturing towards the door, "We can't keep them waiting in the restaurant."

"Okay." Both of us said.

"Oh, Kahoko, please bring your violin." My dad said, I wonder why? But, nevertheless, I still got my violin.

The car ride took less than fifteen minutes. The restaurant was grand! We entered the restaurant together and walked to the reserved table.

I glanced at the people my parents had invited; it was no other than… _the _Hamai Misa and her husband. Most of all, it wasn't just them, Tsukimori Len was also there, his violin right beside him!

I glared at my parents, why the heck did they invite them, of all people to invite??

**A/N: Sorry if it's not that nice, I never really imagined me writing a fic in La Corda. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's my first fic! Ongoing progress.**


	2. Ave Maria

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." My father said. My parents finally looked at me, they grinned. My father was the first one to speak, "We invited them for supper today because we wanted to talk about the charity concert," he said, sitting down on a vacant chair on beside the table, we all followed the same gesture.

My sister leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Lucky!"

I rolled my eyes, my sister was really acting like Mio, if I may say so myself. I looked at Hamai Misa, her husband (I don't really know his name) and Tsukimori-kun.

As usual Tsukimori-kun had a cold expression on his face, stunning to believe that he was actually her son.

Hamai Misa-san folded her arms under her chin, she smiled at me, "So Kahoko, you're going to play the violin with my son." She commented.

That simple statement made me shiver, "Y-yes, I am.." I stuttered, she quickly exchanged meaningful glances with my parents then focused on me again, "Do you want to come over our house to practice?"

I looked at Tsukimori-kun, he was staring at his mother, his eyes surprised, "Uh, I'm not really sure about that…" I said, nervously. It was hard enough to think that I had to play with Tsukimori-kun, much more if I was going to practice with him alone for a couple of days, I shivered.

My sister nudged me; she gave me the are-you-crazy-this-is-your-chance look. I sighed; my sister is really pushy about the violin romance either. She's very gushy when it comes to romance, you could say she was too emotional, "I'll see if I can." I said in defeat.

Everyone beamed except for me and Tsukimori-kun, I frowned, and 'Things just keeps on getting worse every minute.'

The food finally came, my parents kept on talking with Tsukimori-kun's parents, and I ate my food silently. I kept on worrying what would happen to me, but there's I'm sure of, Tsukimori-kun would definitely be annoyed with me.

Everyone was done eating and we were just going to get up, "Wait a minute," Hamai Misa-san said, "The reason I asked you two to bring your violins is because, I wanted to hear you two play a piece first."

My mouth fell open while Tsukimori-kun was taken aback by what his mother said, "Now," she said, clapping twice, "Get up there on the stage you two. Try playing Ave Maria."

I gripped my violin tighter, 'Is she crazy?' I though, I looked at Tsukimori-kun, he was already heading to the stage, an obedient son, huh? I took a deep breath and trudged forward to the stage… why would a restaurant even have a stage?

I as already trembling when I reached for my violin to open it… what should I do?

Len's POV

When I heard my mother call me, I went out of my room, she was smiling at me, "Len, we're going to go out for dinner, someone's invited us actually, and go get dressed." She said.

I was used to obeying rules, so I went back to my room to get changed. After I was done changing, I went out to see my father waiting for me, "Bring your violin with you Len, you'll be needing it later."

I was puzzled, but I didn't show it on my face, "Yes father." I said then I gently went to get my violin. Shortly afterwards, we were waiting for the people who invited us.

Someone approached our table, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." A man said, I looked up and saw Hino-san looking at me with wide eyes.

I was shocked; I didn't expect that they were the ones who invited us! She looked just as surprised though, but out of habit, I looked away and composed myself.

She definitely did look stunning out of her school uniform, though I would never ever admit that out loud. I liked everything about her, her music, everything.

I liked her, but I was never really sure until she played Ave Maria in the last selection, up until now, I've never really known what concept of 'like' I meant. Right now, I would never admit that I like her truthfully…I 'm not sure yet, and I hope I would never be.

Time passed by, I was spacing out until the food came, I ate in silence. After we all finished eating, my mother halted the Hinos when they were just about to stand up; she said she wanted us to play Ave Maria now. I nearly gaped but I remembered I was in a public place, so I controlled myself.

Out of habit again, I quickly stood up, gently took my violin and headed for the stage. I could feel Hino-san's eyes following me, but she followed after anyway.

When we reached the stage, I saw her hands trembling, she was nervous all right! I wasn't really a man of words but being taught to be a gentleman, "Calm down already." I said, but I saw that her body got rigid but gradually relaxed.

"You're right Tsukimori-kun, I have to calm down." She said, looking at me, smiling.

I pretended not to notice the edge in her voice; instead, I proceeded to place my violin, she did the same gesture and she finally started.

The piece started perfectly, she was relaxed now, I could feel it in her music, I joined in the piece and started to feel the same sensation when we played this piece in Fuyumi-san's villa.

It was gentle and soft, not really how I played. My pieces were usually intense and rigid, something my outside self proclaimed, but when I play this piece with her, I feel like my outer self melts and I become all soft and weak… how I really am inside.

The piece ended, she smiled at me, and "I guess there's no problem with this piece." She said, cheerfully.

I was speechless, people rarely talked to me, "I suppose so." I said.

The customers in the restaurant clapped, we went down the stage and proceeded to meet out parents.

"That was awesome, Kaho!" I heard her sister say.

She blushed and smiled, "It is only because it's the first time you hear me play a duet." She said.

I secretly smiled to myself.

"Len, dear, we're going home now." My mother said. She was smiling and so was my father.

In the car, my father spoke up, "It's really the first time** I **heard you play like that Len." He said.

"You also played like that after the selection you didn't get to play." My mother said.

My father chuckled, "We should let you play more often with her. Its nice hearing your music soften up." He said.

I didn't know what to say. I never really want to admit that Hino would be able to let my guard down. No one was ever capable of doing that to me, but...

What am I thinking about; I shook my head for a second. My parents looked at me, concern filling their eyes, I tried to reassure them, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said.

The concerned look left their eyes and I sighed in relief, what was I going to do now that I get nervous around Hino because of the practice my mother arranged, not that I blame her for it.

'Calm yourself down Len.' I thought, 'Act like you always do and you'll be fine.'

This night was horrible, I couldn't sleep. I kept fidgeting about what her decision will be… will she practice with me, or not?

It was a Saturday tomorrow; I could use a walk to the park.

Kahoko's POV

I was actually kind of excited, I've already decided-with a lot of persuasion- that I'd be going to go practice with Tsukimori-kun.

Why was I feeling excited? Well, I'm not really sure, but I've really admired him because of his talent. I idolize him and now we were going to practice together.

I dozed off to sleep, thinking about what will happen tomorrow, but I was sure that I was going to the park tomorrow since it was a Saturday.

**A/N: I want to thank psycho1129 and Strawbewii for encouraging me to update Violin Tune!**


	3. Gavotte

I woke up quite early today, which was very unusual for me. I went to my closet and searched for clothes, the weather was hot today so I wore a plain t-shirt with the words written I'm Here, I also chose to wear knee-leveled shorts.

I went to the shower and took a warm bath; it was Saturday today, so it would be a bit crowded. I got my towel and dried myself up. I wore my clothes, gently took my violin and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

My mom was already eating her breakfast when I went down, "Morning mom." I said.

She looked up and nodded at me smiling, "You're early today Kaho." She commented, looking at my clothes, "Going out?"

I rubbed my head, "Yeah, I'm going to the park."

She smiled at me, "Why don't you eat your breakfast first?" she inquired, gesturing towards the table, breakfast was already set. I towed myself to the table and sat down, "Itadakimasu!" I said, and then I started eating.

The food was particularly good today; it was waffles and omelette…my favorite, "So Kaho," my mother said, I looked up and stared at her, "are you going to Len's house today?"

I choked on my food and coughed, and then she suddenly looked worried, "I'm fine." I said, surprised that my mother suddenly brought it up.

"So…?" she prompted, raising her eye brows to me, "are you, or are you not going?"

"I am okay? I am!"

My mother grinned, "Okay." She said while reaching for her phone and calling someone.

"Hamai-san?" she said, I gawked, and "Kahoko's going to your house today."

There was quite a pause, "Oh, ok, that's good, she is too actually." Her grin got wider by the minute, "This afternoon? Sure." She said.

She closed her cell phone and grinned at me, "You can go there later, afternoon."

I sighed, there was no use talking to my mother. I picked my violin and marched to the door, "I'm going now." I said, "I opened the door and went outside.

The street was peaceful, not much people were up yet. I took my time walking and reached the park longer than I expected.

I sat down on a bench and opened my violin case, I looked up and noticed that not much people were in the park too… I guess I really am early; I glanced at my watch… 6:00!! Then how come Hamai-san was up so early?

Anyways, I was here already, so I took my violin and stood up. What should I play? Something that fits my mood. Excited yet serene. Why not Gavotte then?

I made up my mind and started playing. It really felt good to play freely in the park…with my eyes closed. I didn't really want to open it, because if ever I did and there were a lot of people watching, I would surely fail.

I was just beginning when I heard a trumpet play alongside of me, particularly Hihara-senpai's. I peeked with my left eye and saw him grinning at me. I smiled then closed my eyes again. His cheerful mood always gets the better of me.

Whenever I'm nervous or anything, if he was there, I was sure to be cheerful as well. I really liked him, as a friend I mean…

The piece ended, it reminded me of the time I first played this in front of everybody, I nearly embarrassed myself out there, but Hihara-senpai saved me from that embarrassment. He really was kind to me.

I smiled at him and he grinned back at me. "Well, I guess Gavotte won't be needing that much practice anymore." He said.

"Yeah." I said, "Wait, what are you doing here so early?"

He gasped, "Uh," he said, sounding frantic, "I was just…uh…passing by! That's it, I was just passing by!" In truth, he was heading towards Kahoko's house this morning and saw her come out of her house this morning. He followed her here but didn't mention it, afraid that she might think of him as a stalker.

I tilted my head to the side, wondering why he was acting so weird, "Hey," he said, suddenly serious, "if I told you that I liked you, what would you do?"

I was surprised, Hihara-senpai usually never was this serious, "Uh, I don't know, I'm…not sure." I said.

"Well, _do _you like me?" he asked.

I giggled, I was just thinking of this a minute ago, and "of course I do! I like you as a friend!" I said, still giggling.

I looked at Hihara-senpai, he looked awful, and he almost looked like he was sick! "Hihara-senpai, Hihara-senpai, what's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled a painful smile, "I guess I got rejected…" he said, "Doesn't matter, I was expecting it anyway…"

Rejected? Wait, did he really mean what he just said a while ago? "Hihara-senpai! Were you serious? I-I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's fine, I'm all right." He said, utterly unconvincing, "I-I got to go now, bye."

He slouched and went away, "Hihara-senpai, I didn't know…" I said.

I couldn't believe that he was serious, I never really expected it.

Kazuki's POV

I slouched back and started back home, rejection… I was expecting that, but it still hurt a lot to hear it from her own mouth. I felt wasted, but… I was contented that she didn't exactly _hate_ me, or _dislike_ me.

I wonder who would be lucky enough to be the one who Kaho-chan likes.

It might be Tsuchiura-kun because she always depends on him when she's troubled. He was closer to her as well because they were both gen-ed students.

It could also be Tsukimori-kun, since they were getting closer because Kaho-chan was always asking him for tips about how to play the violin. Another thing is, the legend about the violin romance is applicable to both of them, since they were both violinists.

It might be Azuma because he was just… perfect. Not that I think she was interested in him, but still… there was a possibility.

Could it be Shimizu-kun? That was already impossible, he was already taken! Shimizu-kun's dating Fuyumi-san already. Well, they really do suit each other.

What about me? Do I stand a chance? I already found out, and unfortunately the answer's no. It really hurts. Will I still recover? Maybe not, but if ever… if ever someone gets my heart _again_, surely, history would repeat itself.

I'm not sure if it will happen again. I saw a bench and I sat down. Right now, I'm disgusted by myself. I buried my face under my hands.

"Kazuki?" a voice I recognized said and I looked up; it was Azuma, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Azuma, uh, nothing, I was just… you know…" I said, I couldn't find words on how to tell him how I feel now, he sat down.

He looked at me, "Really, what happened?" he asked, curious now.

I gave up, he was my best friend anyway, so why keep it from him, and he would surely know that something was wrong with me. I explained everything to him, starting from when I followed her to the park up till when he retreated from Kahoko.

Azuma has been kind to patiently let everything out; he didn't mock me or became disgusted with me.

After I told him everything, he said, "I see, well, at least she's not oblivious of your feelings anymore, she's quite thick you see… and you can move on now."

"Move on, how will I do that?" I asked, moving on wasn't that easy to accomplish!  
"I know you can do it, soon enough."

"I hope so, I don't want Kaho-chan see me moping on, she'll just blame herself and force herself to answer me."

"Yeah, she's exactly like that, she values her friends' happiness more than hers."  
"Maybe that's why I like her."

"Maybe…"

"Well," I said, standing up, "thanks for listening to me, Azuma."

"Sure, no problem."  
"If you have any problems like mine, feel free to talk to me."

He didn't answer me, "Azuma?"

"Huh, oh yeah, sure."

"Hey, who _do _you like anyway?"

"Uh, it's also…"

"Who?"

"Never mind, you'll know it when the time comes…"

"Oh…kay?"

Kahoko's POV

Hihara-senpai, I never expected you to… Hihara-senpai. I'm really very sorry, but I won't get depressed by this, I'll talk to you in Monday and settle this.

Len's POV

I was already in the park then I saw her. She was sitting on a bench, looking like she was in deep thought. I decided not to disturb her, but when I was just about to go the other side when she greeted me, "Tsukimori-kun.

**A/N: Please review. I want to thank Pathetic Rainbow for reviewing Chapter two!**


	4. Troubled

**A/N: I'm so sorry about Hihara's part… (Sob sob), I don't know how to write confessions… sorry about that. What a useless author.**

**To me, her music expresses every little thing she wants to say. When she's confused, or worried or happy, everything is poured out in her music.**

**-Len**

She greeted me in the park, "Tsukimori-kun!" she called out to me, something was wrong with her expression, like she was troubled or something.

She smiled at me, but her smile never reached her eyes, we walked along the park, she wasn't her usual self, her thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

I tried to think of making small talk, but she beat me to it, "Tsukimori-kun," she started.

I tried to look cold like how I usually was, but inside, I was worried about why she was troubled, "What is it?" the words felt more like I snapped at her, and I regretted it.

She looked down, "Never mind." She said.

I wasn't the type to nag, so I let it go, but I couldn't stop thinking about what's making her so depressed.

Then something clicked, 'her music'! Of course, but even if I heard her play, I won't exactly know what her problem is.

Kahoko's POV

I saw a fountain ahead of me, so I stopped there when we reached it; I sat down and laid my violin beside me. He also sat down beside me.

"Hey," he said, I looked up, surprised, "do you want to play your violin?"

I looked down at my violin, why did he suddenly ask me to? If I played it, my music would spill about my problem, but I couldn't say no to him. It would certainly be rude, so I nodded and took my violin.

Canon, I wanted to play that piece, it reminded me that friends were very important.

I started playing, I was thinking actually, I loved my friends very much, but I couldn't stand it when they do love me back, but in another way.

Hihara-senpai was one of them, I really liked him as a cheerful friend, a helpful one, but I never really expected him to _like_ me, in a different perspective.

I don't know what to do. I'll have to call Mio and Nao later on. I'm sure they'll give me some advice.

Like Mio and Nao, I like them, as friends. Sometimes, I think that all of my friends should better be off girls, but it's too late.

I don't really regret the whole thing, I didn't want to go out with someone I didn't like…I mean _like_ like.

The piece finally ended, Tsukimori-kun was staring at me hard… if looks could kill, I'd be ashes already.

"Wh-what's wrong Tsukimori-kun?" I asked, quite scared of him for a moment, he was looking at me deeply, like he was trying to solve a piece in the puzzle, but he couldn't quite solve it.

He averted his gaze from me, but his eyes were still focused, "Nothing, we should go back now." He said.

"Uh, okay." I said, I returned my violin back to its case and closed it. He stood up and started walking. I followed behind.

W I was still in a daze, but I snapped out of it when I heard Tsukimori-kun calling me, "Hino, hey, Hino, we're here already." He said.

That was weird, he didn't snap at me, or sound annoyed. He felt reassuring, but his face made no sign of it.

I looked up; we were in front of my house already, "Oh, thanks for walking me here Tsukimori-kun." I said.

"That's fine, well, I'll be going now."

I nodded at him and looked at his retreating figure, I sighed and went inside.

"I'm home!" I called.

My sister was the one who greeted me, "Oh, you're back." She said, and then she examined my face, "What's up sis?"

I smiled a bit, "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Well yeah," she said sarcastically, "so who is it?"

"Uh," I said, she knew me too well, and "can I talk to you later? When I'm in the mood to talk?" I asked.

Her eyes softened, "Sure thing, call me if you want to talk about it!" she said, going to her room.

I dropped myself on my bed, my face flat on a pillow, "What am I supposed to do?"

I kept on thinking; maybe I should ask Tsuchiura-kun since he's also a boy! He's a good friend and I'm sure he feels the same way.

I got up from my bed and reached for my phone, I dialed his number and waited. It took three rings before someone answered, "Tsuchiura residence, who's calling?" someone said on the other line, someone who sounded like he just woke up and it was none other than Tsuchiura-kun!

"Tsuchiura-kun, its Kahoko, I'm sorry if I woke you up." I said.

His voice suddenly became alert, "Hino, oh, what's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'd keep it a secret?"

"Sure."

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath, I trusted him; I told him all about it, from when I saw Hihara-senpai, I stopped before I even mentioned Tsukimori-kun's name.

"I see…"

"So what do you think I should do?"

Ryoutaro's POV

Actually I was surprised to think that Hihara-senpai would admit his feeling toward the red-headed girl, I was expecting more of like…

(Ryoutaro's imagination-in chibi style-)

"Kaho-chan!!" Hihara-senpai called to her, waving his trumpet at her.

"Hihara-senpai…" she would say.

"I like you!!!"

Then Kahoko would gawk at him, blush, and then say, "Me too."

End.

Agh! What the heck is wrong with me? "Tsuchiura-kun, hey, are you still there?" a voice cut me off from dreamland.

"Huh, yeah."

"So… what should I do?"

"Maybe you should go talk to him now, and tell him that you're sorry, but if you don't really like him like how he likes you, don't force yourself to, you're just going to end up hurting him." I said, I gritted my teeth; I wanted to tell her to reject him straightforwardly. Then it will be the end of the story.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am very sure about that."

"Thanks a lot Tsuchiura-kun; it would feel nicer though if you were my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes, a brother. You know, it's because I feel like you're my brother."

"Oh, I see…"

"Tsuchiura-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Tsuchiura-kun… if what I'm thinking is correct," she shivered, "no way, you might be giving me the déjà vu… only this time, it's on the phone."

"Uh, maybe it is…ugh, never mind."

"Uh, okay?"

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

Kahoko's POV

I hugged my phone protectively, 'please don't tell me that he also likes me…as in _like _me." I

Thought.

"Sis, lunch time!" I heard my sister call.

"I'm coming." I replied.

I went down and preceded to the lunch table, only my sister was there, "Mom and dad went out." She explained before I could even ask her my question.

I smiled, she knows me too well, "Ok."

I sat down and so did she, "Are you in the mood to tell me your story now?" she asked.

I looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry sis, and I already talked to Tsuchiura-kun." I admitted.

She patted my head, "It's all right, and talking to boys is a good way to solve boy problems."

"Thanks sis." I said, grateful that my sister understood when I was serious about things.

We ate in silence, my sister respected my need to think things through, when she realized that I was fine already, she started to talk, "Do you think you'll be able to go to your practice with Tsukimori-kun?" she asked.

"I guess so…"

"Okay."

I finished eating and decided to go back to my room and take a quick nap, when I wake up, it would already be afternoon and I would go to Tsukimori's house.

**A/N: Waah, it's so hard to continue! My brain's wrecked. Please review and give me any particular opinions on how to continue Violin Tune! Thanks psycho1129, Pathetic Rainbow, annalisemarie99 for the reviews!**


	5. Just for a Moment

_Hello there, **ayamiko95** here, I'm just here to assist my little sister in continuing here fic, so you might see some changes in the way she writes... It took me ages to tell her to finish this. :)) Please me kind and review. Thank you very much *bow*_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disowning La Corda D'oro_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Kahoko's POV_**

"_Ne Kaho-chan…" Hihara-senpai whispered._

_I looked around my surroundings; we were in a deserted classroom, "Hihara-senpai?"_

"_Why do you hate me so much?" he said in low voice, and his eyes not looking into mine._

_I stepped forward, "Hihara-senpai, what are you talking about?" I asked._

_No answer._

"_Hihara-senpai!" I shook his shoulders._

_He looked at me, his face like nothing I had ever seen before. It was dark and pitiful._

"_Admit it," his voice was full of hatred, "Admit it, you DO hate me. If not, then why…" _

"_Why, what?" I asked, his voice and eyes were starting to scare me, I dropped my hands because it started trembling._

_His head whipped around, facing the other direction, "Then tell me you like me, right now, tell me you like me more than just a friend." He turned around and faced me._

_I backed away, shock coursing through my entire system, "Hihara-senpai…I- I…" _

"_See, do you see?" he asked, walking toward me, I kept backing away, my brain told me that this was a dangerous moment, so I just kept backing away till I felt the wall against me, "You hate me, you just don't want to admit it because you're scared to hurt your 'friend's' feelings. It's disgusting Kahoko."_

_I slid down my back, "That's not true…" I said, I brought my hands to my ears, "That's not true, I don't believe you!"_

"_Just because you're so obsessed with Tsukimori, you don't even think about the people who actually sees you as…you!" he said, continuing._

"_Stop it!"_

"_Why don't you tell him, he won't care a single bit. Then you'll be able to appreciate us."_

"_Stop it Hihara-senpai! Stop!"_

"Kahoko, what's wrong, Kaho!"

I immediately sat up straight, my sudden movement causing my head to collide with my sister's.

I felt delirious, my head shaking, "No way…" tears were spilling down, "No way…"

My sister grabbed my face in her hands, "Kahoko, stop it. It's fine, you're awake now. It's all right."

After a few moments, I was able to calm down. My sister now forced me to really tell her what in the world was going on, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. So I told her everything that happened today, up until my dream.

"So…do you think I really like Tsukimori-kun?" I said, my lips quivering.

She smiled slyly, "I don't know. What do you think?"

I hugged my knees, "I'm not so sure of myself either…"

She stood up, "Not to worry! You'll find out, and I'll bet you'll realize it before the concert…unless you're THAT stupid." She muttered.

"Hey!" I said, getting up. I glanced at my watch, "Oh, it's time."

My sister grinned, "Start investigating for your feelings!" she said, pushing me toward the door, and handing me my violin.

"Have a nice afternoon sis!"

I groaned, I racked my brain for directions of Tsukimori-kun's house. _How would I know? I've never even been there._

I went back to my house and pounded on the door, "Sis open the door!"

"No way." she shouted, "Run along now dearie, don't make him wait." she cooed.

"B-but I don't know where his house is!"

"Your instincts can guide you. May God bless you on the way."

"Sis, let me in!"

"His house should be a part of you, you'll find it easily! Trust me!"

"You're one to talk!" I said.

"Don't make me open this door." she said, I could feel her glares burning the door.

I gulped, "Yes, I'll be going now..." I backed away.

As I turned my back, I saw someone frozen like a statue behind me, glaring. _So this must be the glaring aura I felt._

Tsukimori-kun shook his head, "I'll pretend I didn't see or hear that. Let's go." He muttered.

I tilted my head. 1...2...3...!!! _What did he just say??? Does that mean he saw and HEARD everything?_

He was already a few meters away when he turned around to see if I was following him, which I wasn't doing.

"Come on already." he said in his usual tone.

I shivered and trailed behind him.

We were walking silently toward his house. No one dared to talk and my head was in the clouds.

We reached his house, his majestic, over-sized house. I gaped and shut my mouth immediately. He opened the door, "Come in."

I walked inside his house and stared at every inch, it was beautiful! "You have such a nice house Tsukimori-kun!" I wondered aloud.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Thanks." he said.

He showed me the directions toward the music room and I just followed him.

I gently lowered my violin and he motioned for me to sit down. I gladly complied.

He walked toward a desk which was stacked with music sheets, "So where should we start?"

I went rigid, "Anything that I can play?" I said meekly.

He sighed, "Ave Maria." he oped his violin case and positioned himself. When I didn't move, he shot a glare at me.

I got up and positioned my violin as well, I started the melody and he just followed effortlessly.

My mind was halfway concentrated on the music and instincts followed, but I was thinking of my dream and the music suddenly screeched.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I squeezed my eyes for a verbal slap but nothing came, so I opened my eyes again.

Len's POV

When I heard the screech, I didn't wince and I was gald I didn't. Whne I looked at her, she looked like she was expecting an insult from me so I decided to shut up.

"Let's do that part again." I said and we continued. _She has her head in the clouds again._

We finally finished the piece without her awful screeching, I sighed.

"Good, let's try Opus. 50, do you know the piece already?" I asked, trying to 'melt' as they say.

She sweat-dropped, "I tried but it's so hard."

I flipped the piece and played her an example.

She merely gasped.

"Th-that's too hard."

I flipped to the next page and pointed her part, "You'll just be playing for a few seconds, it's not the melody."

She sighed heavily, "Thank God."

I slightly arched my eye brows. _This seems unusual..._

As soon as we finished trying that piece, I tapped her shoulder, "I'll walk you home."

Kahoko's POV

I just stared at him, Tsukimori-kun actually said that? "I-it's all right, just tell your mother thanks for inviting me for practice. Thanks a lot too." I headed toward the door.

I heard him mutter 'stubborn' and I chuckled. I faced him again, "I know that, geez. You don't have to say it anymore."

He looked surprised, "Oh," he composed his face again, "I insist."

I sighed, "Fine."

He smiled slightly and I unconsciously blushed, this was a rare sight.

We were walking quietly but the atmosphere wasn't very akward, my mind kept on replaying what my sister said, _Start investigating yoru feelings,_ then my mind would see Tsukimori-kun smiling even at the slightest way only.

I raised my head and stared at the clouds while I was walking, it was starting to get dark, even though it wa still in mid-afternoon. _It might start to rain._

I felt Tsukimori-kun glancing at me once in a while, until he said, "We should hurry, I think it's going to rain soon."

"Um, y-yeah." I said, we both sped up our walk a little.

About a few minutes more before we reached the house, it started drizzling. "Ah!"

It was a funny sight as I watched Tsukimori-kun speed walking and I was already running to keep up with him.

I hugged my violin case tightly, I'd rather get home drenched than finding out that my violin was wet.

I shrugged off my blazer and wrapped my violin case. I could already see our house and ran for it. "I'm home!" I said, as I opened the door.

I faced Tsukimori-kun, he was standing under the porch. "Come inside." I smiled.

He stared at me for a while and went inside.

Len's POV

I glanced around her house, it was big and comfortable, much expected though.

I could see two look-alikes of Hino, one I would assume as her sister and the other, her mother.

"Good afternoon, I'm Tsukimori Len. Pleased to meet you."

The sister stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Kaho's sister." she smirked and glanced at Hino, "future brother-in-law."

Hino blushed madly and I glared at her sister, "Sis! What are you talking about?"

Her mother clasped her hands and smiled at me, "Don't mind them, they're just kidding around, I'm Kahoko's mother, and I'm also pleased to meet you. Kaho's been talking about you lately..."

Both siblings stopped bickering, her sister grinned at her mother while Hino glared at her.

"You know, she used to always talk about Ryou-kun, but now all she talks about is you and how good you are in playing the violin!" her sister butted in.

I glared at Hino questionably, _I better get out of this house..._

_

* * *

_

**Please review. I haven't updated this for the longest time and I hope you'll like it. It might not exactly be the best of all, but I did my best in writing this.**

**Any corrections in my writing will be accepted. (It helps)**


End file.
